Charity Ball Super Titan
by andrew.matlack
Summary: 55th Story! After got to a fake charity ball, it seems that all of the cartoon parents that been they been taken by Rodolfo's ex-Superhero sidekick The Titanium Titan as they get to see of what he's got in store for them, as Bart and the other kids get to save them before it's too late! What he goes into a fake charity ball as something big for them, what is it? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my 55th Story and this happens to be a story of which all cartoon kids and their families had to go to an charity ball as they didn't know that something's about to go wrong, as they could be getting age regression, different transformations, or even something else, who knows? We'll get to find out about this.

Chapter 1: Charity Ball Gone Wrong

It all started when 16-year-old Bart Simpson and his family had to go to a Charity Ball as they had to go to a distance as they get to make sure that they could had to feel as they might had to see that it was going though the distance as they might had to learn that his home way. "At this rate, I get to show off my inventions with my crossover friends." said Bart. "I don't get it Bart, ever since that you moved in that ex-spicy cesspool full of crime and villainy, you've been coming up with inventions, and I'm the smart one of the family!" Lisa replied.

"What do you want? Do you want to wish that I was back in Springfield?" asked Bart.

"As a matter of fact, I do." as Lisa replied. "Now Lisa, your brother had to go to a party so we could be that it was going to be that quite that he's going to a party while your father and I had to go to a charity ball."

"Are you sure? because I'm not going to make sure that this 'Charity Ball' is right for you guys."

"Oh lighten up Lisa, at least that you're going to have to have some fun." as they get to drive around, we see that that 13-year-old Manny Rivera and his family had to go the same ball. "Mom, Dad, you're going to like this Charity ball and you will like it!"

"Manny, I don't like this Charity Ball, because I'm afraid that something bad might happen." replied his mom Maria. "Oh come on, you and dad had to be victims of the fountain of youth, remember?"

"Yes, but that is when the victims had to turn us into babies and we had to no way that it could happen, you and Frieda went there too."

"Right, sorry Mom."

"Relax, I believe that the Charity Ball's going to be the bomb!" said his best friend Frieda, who's also 13.

"Listen, I think that it could be that you two are going to have some fun in the Charity Ball and you're going to like it!" as he said.

"He's right, besides, I think that this will be the best charity ball ever!" said Rodolfo, Maria's remarried Husband, Manny's dad and formally the White Pandera.

As they get to make it to the Charity Ball, they had to go inside the Miracle City School Gym of which the Charity Ball had to go inside.

When they get there, they knew that they could happen that the kids had to go to their classroom as they get to make sure as they had to learn that it was going to learn that was never quite simply as they get to allow it was never to simply as they get to learn that it was quite as they get to allow that it was nothing to going use it as Bart gets to learn about their lecture. "Ladies and Gentlemen, as you already know, I think that this shall be my greatest invention yet as I get to use it to make adults happy!" as he gets to grab the cover. "I give you-" as he pulls the sheet. "The Million dollar maker!" as the others aren't amused. "What does it do exactly?" asked Buttercup, the toughest of the Powerpuff Girls.

"Well, I'm glad you asked Buttercup." as Bart gets to makes a demonstration. "It shows to make some money of their own as they get to make sure as they get to make it as they could get to simply as they had to use it as they had to use it as they get to make it as they want to do so."

As Bart gets to press the button, he knew that the machine's supposed to happen, but it didn't. "Come on, come on!" as he gets to press the button one too many times as he throws the button downs to the ground. "What the..." as the machine gives out money as it gets to fill up with some dollars in the classroom. "Hey, that's my teacher's room!" shouted Manny. "You can't fill that up!" as Bart tries to stop the machine as they get to make as all kids are panicking as they get to the door, but they got to be filled up with a lot of money filled up the classroom.

Meanwhile, back at the party, they knew that they could had to see that Homer Simpson gets to do the electric slide as the other adults looked into him.

"Guys, can we get back to the kids?" asked Marge. "This Charity ball is nothing but Chari-less."

"Oh come on Marge," Said Maria. "I think that we could get to see that HOMER'S GOING TO DO THE CHICKEN DANCE!"

"Well, at least that nothing can go wrong." as Marge spoke too soon as when the lights goes out, they get to panic! "Everybody, remain calm!" Homer Announced. "Everybody calm!" as they get to panic as they get to run around as Stu Pickles shouted "WAIT!" as they stopped. "isn't this Charity Ball supposed to be that quite as they get to make it as they could get as they might had to feel as they get to stop "We know that we're supposed that we need to make sure that it was going to allow that we're going to work together, we could save this night so they could get it as they get to do so!" as they might had to feel as they get to make it as they get to see that it was coming right out of the smoke as they get to see that they could get to fall unconscious as they to feel as they get to see there.

"Well my old friend, it seems that you're going to learn that you and your friends are going to be in a huge surprise." as the voice goes to the Rodolfo's ex-Superhero sidekick, the Titanium Titan!

What's does the Titanium got in store for them? How will the kids find out that their parents haven been kidnapped, or in this case, Adultnapped, and how much money that Bart's machine in it that fills up Manny's class anyway?

Find Out Next Chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	2. Chapter 2-Adults In The School Gym

A/N:This is the first chapter since March 11th of last month of this year and when we last left off the adults, they have been tricked by this charity ball by the White Pandera's Ex-Superhero sidekick The Titanium Titan, as they're kidnapped by him, or in their case, adultnapped. What will happen to them? Only that we will find out.

Chapter 2:Adults in the School Gym

As the adults woke up, they knew that they could possibly as they had to noticed that they happen to be in the school gym.

"Where are we?" Asked Didi. "I think that we're in the school gym." Replied Homer.

"Geez, there's nothing worst then to be in a lousy old plant," replied Marge. "And I don't mean the power kind."

as the Titan gets to make an announcement on the PTA. "Your attention adults, This is the Titiauiam Titan speaking, the only reason that I happen to caught you all is because that you're going to be that your kids ain't going to save you this time." As he evilly laughed. "I'm sure that you're going to make sure that you're going to be slaves all expect my good old friend The White Pandera!"

"Do your worst fiend! You won't get to away just to be using us as slaves!" Exclamed Rodoflo!

"Oh but I am getting away with it, and besides, I think that your son won't get to save you this time, you're trapped like rats!" As he gets to laughed evilly!

Back at the classroom, it shows that the kids are about to make sure that they could see that they could get though a lot of money from Bart's invention.

"Well, this is another fine mess you got us into Bart." said his sister Lisa. "If you haven't gone to Professor Frink to help you, you would've have got us a simple corruption!"

Then suddenly, Manny had got his Tigre feeling a tingling. "Mom, Dad? They been kidnapped by-" as he gasped. "The Titanium Titan!"

"That old guy?" said Bart. "I think that he kidnapped your parents because he wanted revenge."

"He has Bart, he has!" As he gets to hear other voices too. "Our Parents got kidnapped too?" replied Lisa. "Oh no, I was afraid of this!" Replied Tommy. "He kidnapped our parents so he can get revenge on Manny!"

"But what we can do about it?" Asked Sam. "We're just kids!"

"Don't you worry Ms. Manson." Said Manny. "We'll save the adults for this is a job for..." As he spin the buckle as he roars and turn into his ego. "El Tigre!"

"Okay everybody, we got to save the adults!" Bart replied. "and we get to save the day!" As he and everyone else gets to see that they might us to do as they get to save the day.

Find out in the next chapter of the kids gets to save the adults before the Titauim Titan gets to do about them!

in the meantime, please put those comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.

Closing Note:Sorry to make this chapter short but I happen to post it on my phone.


	3. Chapter 3-Who Gets To Lead The Group?

Chapter 3: Stabilized as possible or The Titanium Titan School

As the adults get to see that they might had to see that they could noticed that they had to feel that they had to see of what was the Titan was going to do with them, they had to find a way to escape as they get to feel as they might had to give a pounding by Homer as he gets to be pulling out as they had to see him, but Marge had to stop to see that he is getting weaker by the pounds.

"Homer, it's no use, stop!" as he gets to be stopped as she told him to. "Uh, it's no use, I think that Titan guy has beaten us as they had to notice it as the get to see that it was going show that it could that might had to feel as they had to learn that quite as he had to feel as they had to use it as they had to learn that it could be that it was nothing we can do." Homer replied.

"What's he going to do with us?" asked Stu. "I think that we're going to be in experiments!" said Didi. "Relax, our daughters are scientists and they could never experiment on us." said Lila. "We'll, it seems that Johnny is the only one who gets to see experimented the most."

"Yeah, I don't think that he's going to get revenge by working on that titan guy though." said Hugh.

"Well, I don't know what's he planning to do with us, but I think that it could be that he's going to turn us into animals!" worried Bonnie Bravo, Johnny's Mom. "Or maybe that gets to turn us into robots!" said Dexter's Mom. "Or maybe that-" said Maria as she gets to see that she was going to see that she as simply had to worry. "Oh my gosh! I Think that we could be that we're going to be that simply as they had to go though the distance!"

As they get to panic, they get to run off as Marge gets to shouts "STOP PANICKING!" as they stopped. "Look, Bart and his friends might get to see that they'll save us from the total destruction, or this case, total kidnapping."

"That's right, if anyone that should be saving us, it's going to be our kids." replied Homer.

"You know, they're right." said Maria. "Our kids get to save us from total danger and doomed, who knows, maybe that we could be that we can hope that they're going to save us!"

Meanwhile back at the kids, they had to be following as they had to see it as they could get to find out about where they're going. "Hey Bart, we've been following you for an hour, where the heck is our parents?" asked Lisa. "Well, this is a pretty big school, so I think that we could be hoping that we might to find a right place." said Bart.

"Uh Genius, the gym is right next to us." Manny showed Bart the doors. "Oh yeah, I guess that I forgot about that." as they barge though the doors, they get to see the Titanium Titan.

"Unhand our parents you fiend!" demanded Bart. "You're too late Kids" as he gets to use his big machine. "As you might get to see that you're going that you're going to see that I got something big to be planning big!" as he gets to see that he got something big as he gets to see that he was going to reveal to uncover as he something unusual!"

"Oh no! Not that!" As they saw of what they get to see that they get to be that quite as they get to see that they had to notice as they had to learn to be something big.

"I Get them so they had to be that a big machine that could be that your parents will get to be my experiments in my new school of which I call 'The Titanium Titan School' so that way they could be useful as they had go as they had to feel as they get to see that quite as they get to allow that they had to learn that they're going to simply as they had to follows as they get to be hypnotized!" as he laughed evilly!

"Not if we had to say anything about it!" as El Tigre had to jump over as he gets caught by the net. "Manny!" Shouted Frieda. "Anyone else?"

"Let's split up!" Bart shouted as the others get to see that they had to see that they machine's going to simply as they had to let anything as they had to get to run over as they might had to be chased by that they get some of the kids as they had to know but the others made out alive.

Back at the adults, things aren't going to see that was going to see that it was nothing more and such.

"I think that we're going to be saving ourselves, we don't need kids who can came and save us," said Rodolfo. "Who gets to lead the group?" as they get to follow him. "No, no, no, we need to wait for the kids to save us!" said Marge. "Don't listen to him!"

"Sorry Marge, I remarried fair and square," said Maria. "For better or for worst this time." As they get to follow him. "She's right Marge." replied Homer. "What good that we can do?" as they get to run over as they had to see that it was nothing that they could be using to ran into a brick wall, all expect for Homer and Marge. "Ouch, what a brick wall." said Rodolfo as he and others get to land. "Spoken like true heroes." said Marge.

Find out next chapter as the adults could save themselves or the kids get to save the day first.

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	4. Chapter 4-A Different Challenge

A/N: Before we began, I just wanted to say that I got my two new _Power Rangers_ DVDs and a third complete series set of _Scrubs_ for a total of three new DVDs as belated Easter Gifts so let's all get ready for the chapter for our lives.

Chapter 4: The Kids gets to save the day

As the kids might had to run off as they could allow that the Titan's going to see that they could be that they get something on our on their minds. "I Think that titan had to turn my mama younger so she'll be young enough to be my girlfriend!" Johnny Bravo said. "Ew, gross." said Johnny Test.

"I don't think that my dad's going to get finally even with him, besides, I Think that they'll have to be against him so they can work together!" said Manny.

"Oh Sure, I Think that we could be that he'll never had to figure out of their way about it." said Bart. "Unless that he'll have to use it to make it as they could allow that school of his!"

As they had to go over as they had to notice that it was simply as they get to work around as they might had to know about it as they could possibly when they get to feel to do so.

Meanwhile, the adults had to take a different challenge as they had to work up as they might had to feel as they get to feel as they had to get a way as they had to get out of Titan's evil school.

"I think that we could be that if we wanted to do so, I get to allow that I had to work around to it, but if we're going to save ourselves, I think that the kids could take care of Titan himself." explained Maria. "No, we had to let kids to come to us!" shouted Homer. "We had to make sure that it was going to make it as they could learn that it was simply as they had to possibly as they had to simply when they had to find out that we're gone and the Titan's responsible, I think that they could make it the fact as they had to feel like to do so."

"Homer's right, we got to make it as they could feel as they had to possibly as they had to know about they can feel like it." said Marge.

As the adults get to see that they might had to though the cafeteria that it was they had to feel that something is wrong. "Hold up, I think that something's going to be very wrong." said Stu. "What are you talking about Stu?" asked Marge. "I began to think that The Titan's going to simply as they had to feel as they get to work hard as they get to notice as they had to feel as they get to notice as they feel that this is an experiment room!"

As the Titan appeared. "Ah, you are right my dear inventing friend!" as he slide down. "And just to be more reasonable, I think that it could be that it was going to be that quite as they get to notice about it that you're going to be using in cages that you're about to feel that your parting as they had to learn that your kids won't to recognized you."

As they get to throw as they get to celebrate as they had to work hard as they get to allow that they're going to allow that it was simply as they had to going to feel as they get to notice as they get to simply as they had to notice as they get to allow that they get to se that they got something big as they get to allow that quite as they get to simply as they had to figure it out. "Yep, it's just as I figured," said Stu. "We're doomed."

Find out next chapter if the kids could save their parents or they can do that themselves.

In the meantime, put your comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	5. Chapter 5-Lost In The School

A/N: Before we began, I would like to say that I got one of my ten future fanfiction stories that could be that one of them have another age regression story, another _el Tigre_ fanfiction story and a 3rd Stranded story, which three? We won't tell you.

Chapter 5: Lost In The School

It was around the kids had to find the Titanium Titan as they had to figure it out of where they can possibly be. "I'm being to feel suspicious that this is nothing that we could possibly as they had to feel as they get to make more simply as they get to notice about this." said El Tigre. "Really? And what makes you say that?" asked Frieda.

"Because that this is all that Bart had to get us lost!"

"Me?" Bart replied. "I didn't get us lost!"

"No, then how do you explain those footprints?" asked Johnny Test. "I bet that titan happen to be that quite as they get to feel that they're going to see that he's going to multiply other people's footprints!"

"No Johnny," Said his twin sister Mary. "Those are our footprints, those are our footprints!"

"You mean to tell me that we've been running in circles all along?" replied Lisa.

"Okay, we can figure this out," said Johnny Bravo. "Everybody we had to think like our parents."

"How could we? This whole Charity ball is nothing but a fake, remember?" said Bart.

"Of course it's a fake, it's how we get to do so as they had to feel as they get to be training and testing as they get to make as they had to simply as they could noticed it as they had to learn that we got to save our parents as possible!"

"We got to find them!" said Tommy. "After all, a kid's going to do, what a kid's going to do!" as they had to though the distance as they had to find as they get to the right stuff as they had to run up and down as Frieda came to a halt. "Guys, look!" As they came to see their parents in jump suits. "AYE CRUMBRA, our moms and dads have been taken to a training export!" Bart replied.

"We got to do something but we had to get there first!" as our young heroes had to work hard as they get to find a way in so they can get though the directions as they get to see that they might had to work hard as they get to see that they could possibly as they get to around as they had to feel as they get to possibly as got back to right where they started.

"Great, we're right where we got started!" replied Bart as they had to feel as they get to see as they get to feel as they had to see about it.\

"Oh great, so now we're lost in the school!" said Chuckie. "How good that this could for the titan?"

As they get to worry as they might to worry that all hope is lost, or is it?

Find out in the conclusion of the story as they get to see if the Parents gets to see if Homer and Marge's right or the kids can be forgotten and they can save themselves!

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	6. Chapter 6-Leading The Way

A/N: this is the last chapter of this story and I might get to see that quite as he gets to notice it as they might had to see of what's going to happen in this conclusion.

Chapter 6: Saving the day

It was going to show that the kids are going to run over as they get to feel as they get to notice as they had to find they way to get to the kids as they get to notice it as they get to allow that it was going to see that they could feel that they had to get though the distance in there.

"Come on, I Think that we need to find our parents as they get to see that Titan character gets to do something unusual as they could get as they might had as they get to allow to do so!" as they had to go though the distance as they might thought the crawl vent.

Back at the adults, they had to make their escape as they get to make it as they could allow as they had dig to the distance as they had to crawl as they get to use it as they get to simply as they could get to the others as they had to though as they get to allow that it was simply as Maria takes the lead. "I'm going to take our escape, who's with me?" as they get to follow. "Maria, no! We got to wait for our kids to come and save us!" Homer replied!

"Yeah, all that we could do is wait and let them come with us!" exclaimed Marge.

"Not if I Had to I had to say anything about it!" as Stu gets to throw a bomb as they get to explode their way of the trap.

As the kids gets to see that their parents had to ran as they past them. "Wait, that's our parents!" replied Lisa. "Let's save them!" shouted Frieda as they had to go into different direction as disappointed Bart. "Aye Crumbra! said Bart as he goes with them.

"We got to stop to that Titan!" Homer said.

As the kids ran into each other, they had to make sure as they bump into each other. "Kids!" Marge replied. "See, I told you they had to came to save us!" "Well, we're doing a fine job until they showed up!" said Rodolfo.

As they get to hug their kids, they had to be reunited when Bart said. "All right, All right, that's enough!"

"We're waiting for you to see if you're coming to save us." said Marge. "yeah, how did you know?" Asked Bart.

"We tried to tell them that but they wouldn't listen to us!" said Homer.

As the other parents were trying to explain as they get can talk but they would never listen.

"Okay, that we're all reunited, it's time to take down that Titanium Titan down!" as they get to be leading the way.

"Oh, think those escaped prisoners that could get away from me? Well they better think again!" as the Titan showed. "Okay, it seems that we could be that you're all that you're going to the Titanium Titan school!"

"Not if I had to say anything about it!" as El Tigre gets to step up to him. "So El Tigre, you think that you can stop me? Okay then!" As they had to get to fight as they had to give us some punches and hits and blitz!"

"Hang on El Tigre, we're coming to help you!" shouted Buttercup as she and the other powerpuffs gets to beat him up with El Tigre.

As the Titan had enough, he has surrendered.

As the kids and parents got out of school later, they knew that they could learn that such a fake charity ball as they get to see that they might had to see about it.

"Now that everything's back to normal, we can have a real charity ball!" replied Homer. "For that we could be that it was going to make sure that it was going to be well educated, well prized well-" as a bucket of water on him. "Okay, who did that?" as Marge and Bart laughed.

"You know, I think that Manny will be a great boy for you." Bart replied to Frieda. "Nah, we're just best friends."

"I Don't know, you two get to be a great couple someday." as Frieda looked into Manny, he knew that he smiled at her.

The next day, Manny and Frieda might had to see that they had to work hard as they get to see that they get to talk about it. "Isn't true of what Bart has told me, we're going to become a great couple someday?"

"Well, as much as they could notice about it, I Think that we could be that there could be love out there." said Manny.

"Well, with you being El Tigre, I Think that you're about to be just quite a simple hero to me."

"Or villain as my Grandpapi thought."

As they get to go to school together as Bart watches them. "Yep, look at them go." he chuckled. "they'll get to be a great couple someday." as he fell down from a tree.

The End

Please put your comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: I had to make this chapter to be more simple because that I got other stories to finish, see you later!


End file.
